Snowballs and fun times
by takiko-uchiha
Summary: What can be more fun than a winter day? Well a winter day WITH Jack of course! combine it with snowballs, cream pies, cookies and crayons. Is there anything more fun? Jackunzel One-shot!


Hi guys this is my second Jackunzel One-shot, please enjoy and do leave a review, and do you like the lines of the characters being bold or not, thanks :)))

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters they belong to their respective companies but the plot however is the intellectual property of the author and any similar events to real life is purely a coincidence.

* * *

...Rapunzel stared out her window ledge, noticing snow falling down from the heavens. It marks the first day of winter she thought. Realizing it's getting colder, she closes her window, thinking she might freeze to death. _But knows she won't. _

Sighing, she made her way towards her little kitchen, **"Hazelnut soup would be best for this type of weather!"** and started to chop the freshly picked hazelnuts dropped off by Mother Gothel earlier this morning.

…_that_ was the plan... that is, before Jack Frost burst in her tower carrying the cold wind with him. Now that was usually normal, him bursting in but the moment she felt a _snowball_ thrown at her, now that was surprising not to mention COLD. **"Jaacck!"** He laughed. **"Come-on Blondie lighten up!" **he said before throwing another snowball at her.

"**Not fair Jack you know I wasn't ready!"** she replied, though she gathering the snow on the windowsill behind her slyly.

He flew behind her landing softly on the windowsill, taking one of her hands still clutching a snowball and raised it to eye level. **"Hmm, yeah right then what is in your hands, Punzie?" **he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"**All right Jack, you caught me…" **taking a pie on the table beside her window. **"Not!" **she flung a cream pie at his face. She made it earlier. Before he came, knowing he liked eating pies.

_That caught him by surprise!_

"**Not fair Rapunzel"** licking the cream and tasting it. He took some on his finger and wiped it on her cheek. **"Not fair but… delicious as ever"** she smiled, she was always happy when he praised her cooking.

Handing a book to her **"Now, let's get back to business. I actually came here to give you this!" **it was a story book, made from bright red leather etched with gold.

She looked at it but waited for him before opening it. **"Go on, open it" **he urged her, deciding to plop down on the floor, signaling for her to do the same.

Rapunzel looked at him quizzically. Jack, Raised his arms up, as if to tell her he meant no harm. She grinned and sat down next to him. Following his instructions as she opened the book…

"**Well?"** he asked. She turned the page and looked at him. **"Jack, its blank…"** she replied. **"Is this a prank Jack?"** she asked. He smirked **"No no no, Trust me Punz. It's supposed to be blank." **She raised an eyebrow at him, eyes waiting for him to explain.

He laughed at her confusion **"it's a diary Rapunzel" **his voice sounding amused. **"A diary..?"** she repeated**. "Rapunzel, a diary is a book where YOU write stuff in it, like making your own stories and such. Like writing down your deepest darkest secrets and hiding it somewhere, Girls use these a lot you know"** He told her.

"**And I got you these crayons you know, for drawing. AND these chocolate eggs, don't tell the Easter bunny though, those were his best ones."** Rapunzel was speechless; she never actually got any Easter eggs before.

Jack always did things that made her heart beat faster. She didn't know why though, none of the books she read said anything about hearts beating faster than normal. Jack caught her staring at him which in turn, made her blush even more. He laughed and patted her head. **"Like what you see?" **he joked.

"**I-it's not that."** stuttering embarrassingly and blushes even more, avoiding eye contact.

A voice from below broke his stare _"Raaaaapunzel! Darling Mother's back; let down your haaaaair!"_

He kissed her cheek before heading to the window **"Well that's my signal then, see ya tomorrow Blondie. Don't want Mommy dearest seeing flying snowballs now don't we?" **taking his staff and winked at her before flying off.

Rapunzel was still staring at the window visibly surprised.

_Unbelievable!_ She thought.

Hearing her mother yell her name again she sighed and let down her hair pulling Gothel up.

She smiled, _He likes cookies right? Better make him some for tomorrow. _


End file.
